<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And your friend Yukio, LuciRin by ink_quill_pen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403972">And your friend Yukio, LuciRin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_quill_pen/pseuds/ink_quill_pen'>ink_quill_pen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LuciRin fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), I wrote nearly 6k bc of a song, I'm making this and no one can stop me, LuciRin content bc why not, LuciRin pog, M/M, No Smut, Song fic, fluff only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_quill_pen/pseuds/ink_quill_pen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is long over (around five years to be exact) and Lucifer and Rin are ready to take the next step in their relationship, but Yukio can't help but worry for his brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iblis&amp;Mephisto, Lucifer/Okumura Rin, Okumura Yukio &amp; Mephisto Pheles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LuciRin fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And your friend Yukio, LuciRin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So was inspired by Your friend steve by Garfunkel and Oates. (idk why I just heard this and thought, ah yes LuciRin)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yukio sat tapping his finger on the small dish that held his teacup.</p><p>“Is something on your mind Yukio?” Mephisto purred, searching for the boy’s gaze as he was lost in thought.</p><p>This was a meeting like any other, just a peaceful day of small talk and pleasantries. Mostly it was just a chance to rest for the exorcist, but something pledged his mind.</p><p>“It’s nothing. Just, Rin seems to be spending more and more time with Lucifer. Even though he is smart and strong enough to fend for himself, I can’t help but worry,”</p><p>“You’re worried about your adult brother again?” Mephisto scoffed, throwing away any empathy he may have considered.</p><p>“Of course I am,” Yukio paused, taking a gentle sip of the light green tea he held. Chamomile was never his favorite, but it did get him to relax, at least physically. “It’s Rin, he has been rather trusting and dependent on others for almost this entire life. Not to mention it’s also Lucifer, he is blatantly a cult leader.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry so much about them. In the few mates, Lucifer had truly found enjoyment with he treated them well enough,” Mephisto set his cup down, and reclined against his lavender chaise lounge.</p><p>“What about the ones he didn’t find as enjoyable?” Yukio’s finger froze and coiled around his cup.</p><p>“Well, it’s hard to say they lived happy lives. They never seemed to complain all that much, most never made it past the age of thirty,” Mephisto tapped his bottom lip as if he struggled to recall the details of the past. “However, it was fun to see the lively joy and false feelings they called love slowly dwindled as he distorted their world and feelings from their lives,”</p><p>“But I bet your brother is fine,” Mephisto added, his addition still did not soothe the worry building in Yukio.</p><p>“So moving on, when was the last time you saw Shima?”</p><p>“I believe it was just yesterday. He is in town but should be reporting back to the Illuminati sometime soon,”</p><p>“I see, did you happen to catch by what time he stated he was departing?”</p><p>“I don’t recommend going to check on Rin, Yukio. If things do turn out to be perfectly fine, Lucifer will take it as an insult, and getting on bad terms with him isn’t ideal. Worst case senior he may be threatened by your snooping and dispose of you,” Mephisto advised, his tone stressed the weight of being caught. “He has a strong history of being territorial with his mates, to the point where it can be fatal for those who oppose him,”</p><p>“It won’t be snooping. I’m just asking around that’s all,” Yukios stood from his seat and places the cup down, excusing himself from their little meeting.</p><p>“Fine, but if you get in trouble do save my time and call me first,” Mephisto grumbled, hands returning to his own cup.</p><p>“Well this is sure to be interesting,” Iblis purred approaching the abandoned table. </p><p>“Tell me, dear, how are they doing?” Mephisto stared down at the watery drink. It has gotten cold over the course of his previous conversation, there seemed no more reason to continue tolerating the human drink yet he still clung to it. “I mean in terms of their courtship,”</p><p>“Well I’m not entirely sure but I heard through the grapevine that Lucifer is preparing to propose.” Iblis chuckled with a cheery grin. “It’s a rather human act if I do say so myself, regardless we all know what this is leading to,”</p><p>“So soon?”</p><p>“They have been together for three years Samael, although Rin is confirmed immortal he still has the spirit of a human. I do think you are skipping over one of the biggest pieces of this; three years is the longest Lucifer has sustained a sole courtship.”</p><p>“Still,” Mephisto hummed, setting his drink down. “I didn’t expect Rin to get a mate so soon, especially regarding his position in Gehenna and the adaptations between the two worlds,”</p><p>“This is bound to be a rather large ordeal, but knowing Lucifer he will take the time necessary to plan it. Not to mention Lucifer still has to get Rin’s answer,”</p><p>“There still is the odd chance that Lucifer isn’t proposing,”</p><p>“No,” Iblis wailed throwing her head back as her head came to cradle her forehead in dismay, “Please don’t tell me you still harbor feelings for him! Samael you destroyed all chances you had with him long ago,”</p><p>“I know, I’m just saying gossip isn’t the most reliable source. Not to mention Father would be livid if he learned Lucifer didn’t ask his permission first,”</p><p>“Well, we don’t know if Lucifer has asked father or not. That’s the problem, Lucifer has been preventing any of his plans regarding Rin slip out into the public. I suppose he doesn't want to spoil the surprise,”</p><p>“About that, how is Rin doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rin? Well, I think I can say he is at one of the happiest points I have ever seen him,” Iblis sighed recalling the joyful and spry halfling they knew as their prince. “He and Lucifer have a fairly balanced life and he has been learning a lot from Lucifer. Then, on the other hand, Lucifer has been more cheerful recently, and he has been interacting more with his kin and humans, creating a good bond between the two worlds.”</p><p>“What are you implying?”</p><p>“Is it not obvious? Who else would be able to appeal to both sides of the world if not Rin? He is the most happily human demon I have ever met, and that’s somehow not an insult,”</p><p>“I never thought of him as a schemer,”</p><p>“Oh Rin isn’t but he has enough of an influence to give Lucifer good ideas. But regardless of the public opinions on the matter, their bond seems to be working. At this point, things haven’t been better on both worlds in terms of relations,”</p><p>“I wonder how long they can keep up the peace,” Mephisto stood, stretching his legs and arms as he did so. “Well, I shall be off,”</p><p>“Leaving so soon?” Iblis murmured, reclining along the seat. “I only just got here,”</p><p>“I know, but I have prior commitments I need to deal with,”</p><p>“Fine,”</p><p>~~</p><p>Bells tolled and rung throughout the crisp air, it was nearing the end of the colder months. edging on the warmth of spring. Today wasn’t much of an occasion for the humans residing in Assiah, yet it was a momentous time for the demonic spirits who lingered in Gehenna. Today is the anniversary of the first demonic holiday. Demons as a whole never truly got together to celebrate before they made peace with humankind. </p><p>So this holiday was a rare treat, a special spot of time to come together and bond with those around you. Still, this did not phase Yukio as he approached the station. He was set on a mission, to find Rin. He just needed to see him, only then would he allow this to continue. </p><p>Shima was no help being as vague as he could manage while succeeding to irk Yukio’s concerns. There wasn’t much blame to shovel onto him; He was only doing his job of keeping Lucifer’s business private. However, ambiguity didn’t help ease Yukio’s concerns at all.</p><p>But what was he supposed to think when hearing “They are doing fine. They are both physically healthy,”. Not to mention that had to be a lie, from what he heard Lucifer’s host has yet to be tailored perfectly. It’s only safe to assume he is still suffering under the weight of his own magic.</p><p>All he had to do was check onto the ship under the premise of visiting his brother. Contact with Rin was already limited, so it would make sense that he would come to visit Rin in person. He would be happy, even pleased with one meeting. That’s all he needed, just to see his brother safe. </p><p>Rin was terrible with keeping secrets, especially if they were of no benefit to himself. Lucifer’s manipulation could only go so far. There was also still hope in the fact that they hadn’t been together for that long.</p><p>As always the station was busy, packed with hoards of people. Yukio came prepared, he held his card at the ready as he skipped over the line. A few stray eyes and angry glares latched onto him, a few looks of admiration, some of the confusion. </p><p>The angry did not recognize him or understand why he got priority, those who knew of him understood why he got to skip, and the confused did not care about him or the line. The confused were most likely there for a tour or to confirm gossip they heard.</p><p>Those there for gossip never made it past the first checkpoint. Lucifer was rather strict in whom he allowed onto his ship. As any good leader should be.</p><p>“Mr. Okumra, this must be a special occasion,” The guard chimed, scratching the pen over the documentation. </p><p>“Oh, yes,” Yukio muttered inspecting each detail of the uniform. This was a senior officer marked by his stripes and a third golden pen. What was he doing on basic guard duty? “Say why is someone of your status working this post?”</p><p>“The commander has increased security significantly since his lieutenant officially joined our organization. He has tasked me as well as the other senior officers to review everyone visiting his ship,” The officer set the papers down and slid them over to Yukio. “Not many are as lucky as you. It’s rare someone gets approval,”</p><p>“Thank you,” Yukio nodded, taking his papers and card proceeding to the nearest boarding.</p><p>The flight was a little over thirty minutes. The time was easily spent watching the clouds rip by and the ground beneath them shrink.  They were lucky to catch the ship as it flew over, it made catching up and undocking far easier. </p><p>The docking hanger was different from how he last remembered it, though this was a newer model than the ship he once occupied. </p><p>As expected there were a few challenges in regards to his plans. The Illuminati kept their files on his previous visit and imposed many countermeasures. Yukio was taken into an examination room, not only did he get his clothes searched, all potentially dangerous items were removed and discarded. Belts, buttons, pins, any twine thicker than .05 mil; all of it was removed for the sake of security measures. After that at he was sent through three different scanners all while under direct supervision. </p><p>Only to add insult to injury a chief officer was assigned to watch over Yukio during his entire visit.</p><p>After the whole ordeal, Yukio was tempted to do directly go to the room he was provided. Yet his priorities remanded fresh in his mind and he continued on his journey. </p><p>“So how many times have you shot your brother?” </p><p>It was three years of basic training and two of specialized training to get placed on this ship and not once did they teach manners? “You already checked me for weapons three times,” Yukio uttered, focusing his attention on the door ahead to stray from glaring.</p><p>“I know you don’t have weapons,” The officer shook his head, still his gaze lingered on Yukio’s silhouette. “but that wasn’t my question,”</p><p>“Are all chief officers as good at conversation as you?”</p><p>“Our records have it that you have shot him on six different occasions. But we suspect more, knowing him he was most likely protecting you by not mentioning the full amount. Furthermore, you can’t blame me for being curious,”</p><p>“How much further until we reach his office?”</p><p>“The Commander's office should be coming up soon. Thankfully something good came out of you and your brother’s stunt all those years ago. The commander was able to plan out a more structurally sound and demon proof ship,”</p><p>As the conversation dropped off the clicks of their feet against the metal floors sounded through the air, only muffled by the soft commotion of busywork. It was far easier to run this ship compared to others, but that didn't mean it was free of necessary maintenance. This was a good main base, but there was the word that a new base was being built.</p><p>The idea was that it would be more grounded, and far more equipped to be a community of its own. Once Lucifer got his perfect host they would no longer have a need to continue research for himself or his brothers. A grounded base could also mean more chances for a resting place or a kingdom so to speak. Also, it would require less from daily preservation and there would be a lesser risk of simple mistakes in the up keeping.</p><p>The officer stopped on his heels, leading Yukio to freeze behind him. “Captain” He stammered, bowing his head.</p><p>“The Commander does not wish to be disturbed from now until the rest of the evening,” Homare skipped over the underling, point blankly addressing Yukio. “Officer Harris will escort you to your room. I will notify the commander of your presence tomorrow and then we can arrange a meeting,”</p><p>Yukio has no intention of waiting, but if that was all it took then what could he do? </p><p>The officer had already turned on his heels, edging Yukio to follow along and willingly retreat. It pained him to walk away, Rin was just behind the door. Just a few meters, possibly even feet away.</p><p>Walking back down the halls, slowly they got further and further away from the noise of the other workers scattered about the ship. Designed perfectly to prevent noise; it was no exaggeration.</p><p> It made sense they idolized getting healthy amounts of sleep every night, rigorous jobs such as repairs on an air-born ship demanded healthy bodies. Thick walls, strongly reinforced doorways, Soft floors; all to help conceal and block noise. There also was the bonus of little crowding in the halls, meaning less chance to fall and cause a clamor. </p><p>The officer stopped at a certain door, it didn’t stand out from the rest of the rooms and blended perfectly along the walls. It clicked open lingering, swinging on an undecided position between fully opened and open enough to walk through.  </p><p>Yukio took the opportunity and slipped into the room. The so-called room was rather spacious, Yukio could hardly even call it a room, it was more of a house than just a room. Windows, curtains, sheets, water fountain with accompanying cups; this was hardly an average holding cell.</p><p>A golden ambiance lit the room, sending the cream sheets into sparkling silky waves when a gentle breeze graced them.  </p><p>“The bathroom the door on the right, if you need any food there is a telephone, an apprentice will be more than happy to bring it to you once ready,” The officer’s hand lingered on the door as he moved to lock Yukio into the room.</p><p>“Wait, where is the door to the bathroom again?” Yukio met the officer’s gaze, luring the subordinate into the room, to offer a meager point to the wooden surface.</p><p>He fell to the ground, head slumping against the tiled floor threatening to crack the thin fracture points of his skull. No blood spatter came about from the attack, but the disoriented state was just enough.</p><p>“Oh and for your information, it’s been far more than six,” Yukio left with a whisper. Leaving the door ajar for some unfortunate soul to stumble across.</p><p> </p><p>Blah blah blah blah blah. Lucifer and Homare rambled on and on about daily business and the plans for the days to come. They already knew everything and everything was already ranged, this was just redundant triple checking. </p><p>The two were nutritious for cruel acts such as this. But it did make them quiet the team. Concise, on the same page, good communication, they never disagreed on their broad courses of action. Homare was dutiful and went along, following Lucifer’s will. She put a concerning amount of trust in him, it was nice in the end but still. Lucifer wasn’t one to manipulate someone for no purpose.</p><p>“Rin you seem bored,” Lucifer’s attention flattered from his work to the Nephilim sprawled along his couch. </p><p>“I’m not bored, just not interested. We aren’t changing our plans and things are going accordingly,” Rin yawned stretching his arm out to the blank ceiling. </p><p>“How do you think demons and human relations are going?” Dragging out the conversation for his own benefit or for some ulterior motive who knew. Who even cared at this point?</p><p>“Well from looking at the decline in hostility between the two factions I can say they are getting less violent towards each other. Not to mention the media has rapidly shifted to supporting mending and building healthy relationships between the groups,” Rin continued to ramble, twisting himself to feel more relaxed across the plush furniture. “But until I can see a day-to-day life outlook I can’t say for sure. Things in the past few years have gotten better. How much better is a steep slope, I can’t even begin to go down it without more knowledge on the matter.”</p><p>“So you don’t know?” Homare’s foot tapped against the lush rug resulting in muffled stamps, her eyes flinched, dilating at his words only to soften. Her face returned to its dormant state, a bitty frown, eyes half-opened and brows frozen while slightly bent.</p><p>“At the moment, I can only guess. If I were to assume I would say things are getting better. But I don’t really know. Just to be sure we should do interviews,”</p><p>“Interviews with whom?”</p><p>“The general public, set up anonymous polls in various locations and collect the rest of the data that way,”</p><p>“Very well then,” Lucifer’s tail teetered between his cape and the under space of his desk. “Homare you and the rest of my guards are dismissed from duty, we are not to be disturbed for the rest of the night,”</p><p>“Yes, commander” Homare dissipated from the room, leaving the two to their own merits. </p><p>“I’m impressed Rin, you did very well today,” Lucifer stood, letting his chair falter away. Carrying himself with his dignity and grace, he approached. “You keep getting better every day you stay in this job,”</p><p>“How do you deal with such boring days?” His bellyaching was seen as off-putting at times but his normal attitude balanced out whatever cracks came from his cranky moods.</p><p>“It’s hard to be bored with you around,” Lucifer found his place on the couch; sliding and fitting his way beside Rin’s laid-out body. “ In fact, It’s hard to feel anything negative when you are near,”</p><p>A snarling yip crawled through Rin as his lung fell in a dramatic pan of noise. </p><p>“Hm, cute~”</p><p>“You're doing this on purpose aren’t you?” </p><p>“As long as you flush like this I will continue to do so,”</p><p>With that, his wall came down and Rin allowed a smile to crack through. “Yeah, I love you too,”</p><p>A crescendo of purrs brushed past Lucifer in a wall of tampered feathers. The confession set him on an aberrant course, tumbling to recover his prideful stance. </p><p>By a soft pressure along his back, he found himself over Rin. He caught himself before failing but the intention stayed clear. Dilated, inflamed eyes sparkled in the glimmered reflection Rin presented. </p><p>“I wonder,” Ungloved, a hand traveled along Rin’s lower jaw, across his chin, and down to the sensitive nap just before his neck bridged off from his skull. “How I look through your eyes,”</p><p>“What do you mean? ” Rin fell into the soothing touch, “You look like you always do,”</p><p>“But what do you see in me, or more of whom. Who do you see in me?”</p><p>“Well I see you,” Rin stammered, his blissful state haltered his mind. </p><p>“And whom is me?”</p><p>“A star,”</p><p>“Rin, please be serious,”</p><p>A short giggle bubbled through Rin as his hand came to hide his smile. “In all honesty,”</p><p>Who was Lucifer to him? He was Lucifer. Was there anything more to that?</p><p>“Well, you are someone who I can trust to protect me, you care for me and keep me from harm. You are someone. Someone who I love, and. And I hope you love me back,”</p><p>Lucifer stilled as he embraced the words Rin offered. “Love seems too trivial, This is more than that,”</p><p>“Attraction is trivial, Love is more. It’s so much more.”</p><p>“Then, I suppose I love you more,”</p><p>A quaint grumble and encouraged blush gave Lucifer the desired reaction he was fetching for. Rin being less cooperative sat up and met Lucifer’s eyes. “So when should we start getting ready?”</p><p>“Whatever do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean when should we start getting ready for our date.” Rin was about to set off on his merry way when Lucifer caught him and brought him closer.</p><p>“We are already prepared,” Rin settled into Lucifer’s lap as the demon continued his little fit. “Although dinner may take a bit longer to be fully set,”</p><p>“Well then let's go for a walk,”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“C’mon it’ll be romantic. Just the two of us, relaxing talking, strolling around,”</p><p>“What’s with your sudden obsession with moving? You were ok with resting only a few minutes ago,”</p><p>“I got bored of just sitting around. Besides, there is more than one way to pass time. You have no reason to decline, your host is in good shape. You need the break and exercise.”</p><p>To think he of all beings would ever utter something near the lines of ” bored of resting”. It seems he had been dormant for too long. </p><p>“Fine, but just this once,”</p><p>“Yay!” Rin bounced from his spot, bounding into the air only to catch himself safely on the ground.</p><p>~~<br/>
Now what was it, three left turns and two right? Or was it two left and six right? Either way, he would stumble upon the office soon, that is if he was able to avoid being caught. They would piece together his escape rather quickly regardless of the pre-thought he put into it. </p><p>The threatening steps of an approaching force struck through Yukio. He lifted his chest, paced his stride, and began to walk forward. Refusing to make direct contact with whoever was passing him. </p><p>The short figure brushed past seemingly uncaring as they continued about their way. </p><p>Rule number one of misbehaving, if you are in a place you are not supposed to be in act as if you belong.</p><p>If you look as if you belong then to all unwilling to question you, you belong.</p><p>The inconsequential figures continued to pass by Yukio as he continued his march.</p><p>“Okumura, what are you doing out of your room?” Homare accompanied by the egregious twins blocked Yukio’s merry way.</p><p>“I decided to go for a stroll, just to clear my mind and to avoid negative health effects later in life,” He was never one to lie on the spot, so why lie when you can bend the truth?</p><p>“And where is your accompanying officer?”</p><p>“He’s waiting back in my room, now if you’ll excuse me I’ll continue to keep my heart rate,”  Again, not a lie. He was waiting, rather quietly and stilly but yet, he was waiting.</p><p>“So you won’t mind if we go and have a look?” She was close to being threatening, he may have been scared if not for the fact all her power came from Lucifer.</p><p>“Not at all,” Yukio hummed as the three slid past him. “Have fun”</p><p>Just as he rounded the concern Yukio found a breath of relief. Now that was one issue out of the way, at least for the moment. The clock was set and the countdown officially began.</p><p>~~</p><p>It was a casual day like any other. The commander and his lieutenant carried about their daily revelations, going over the progression, inspecting research, addressing the subordinates, eating lunch.</p><p>But something seemed off both of them were on edge over something, but it should have been only normal. Today was their one day a month to dine and enjoy unbothered downtime with one another after the rigorous work they had been putting in day after day. However this tension was unlike most date days, they were both keeping something. </p><p>The commander was obviously keeping his plans for what all their date would include. He had finally decided to pop the question. </p><p>But Rin, what would he be hiding? Not to mention Yukio joined the ship only an hour or so before Lucifer and Rin were set to have their alone time.</p><p>Yukio was out of his room, Rin was hiding something and Lucifer was going to be in a vulnerable position.</p><p>It was hard to say going against the commander’s wishes was easy, but there were certain responsibilities she held as the captain of his guards. She was meant to keep him safe, and she would be damned if she failed.</p><p>~~</p><p>Royal blue hues scattered across the ink-black sky, as jets of soft purple and streaks of light pinks, crowded the sky. Gentle twinkles of the first evening stars shone against the hidden blocks of night. </p><p>Each speckle, each sparkle was integral to the scaping canvas that lit the sky every night, with the earthly moon orbiting nearby, soothing the worries and stress of the unknown. Integrating imagination with the dark desolate landscape created dozens of patterns, sparking creativity from the depths of every creator.</p><p>There was so much left untouched, unexplored, and unidentified. Yet, not even a thick plate of ethereal glass could tamper the thoughts of a young mind.</p><p>“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” The same star stuck admiration of a child echoed through Rin’s eyes.</p><p>“You or the stars?”</p><p>The fluorescent red threatened to disperse through his face once more. ”The stars of course,”</p><p>“I do suppose they are rather alluring,”</p><p>Did he find anything beautiful anymore? Of course, there would be a damper on perception when every second was spent in agony, but couldn’t he just live in this moment, enjoy the near unchanging beauty of the sky?</p><p>Everything was perfect at this moment, was there something missing for him? Or did he not feel the same way?</p><p>“Lucifer, is everything alright?”</p><p>“Of course Rin,” How was he supposed to do this? How did anyone do this? </p><p>The thousands of blistering thoughts, so many mistakes to make. So many wrong words, so many wrong movements and actions. This had to be perfect. He was sure it would be tonight, he had the locale, the setting, even the proper mood.  </p><p>Everything must be in order. So the very faith raspy breaths of an intruder sounded blaring through his sense of comfort and drilling into his more primal mind. He could not allow some insolent self-entitled being to topple into his set scenery.</p><p>All the more troubling was the familiar calm breaths of his captain, quite obviously she was in stealth mode and tried desperately to hide her infraction. </p><p>His host wasn’t so far gone to allow such a familiar sound to slip by unnoticed. </p><p>All the more troubling was the idea of what brought her here must have been important, or else she wouldn’t have bothered to come and risk her job.</p><p>“Rin, you should go ahead and take a seat, I’ll go ahead and see how dinner is coming along,”</p><p>“Ok!” Rin snapped into action, pulling his seat back only to sit and tuck the chair in along with himself.</p><p>Rin somehow managed to keep a bright person even as the tension grew, his legs swung and a steady smile stayed lit on his face, even his tail seemed to curl with a joyful slide. He seemed to be waiting for something, possibly dinner.</p><p>It would be a shame if he caught on so soon.</p><p>It was meant to be a surprise, a daring romantic action that would sweep him off his feet, and cement Lucifer’s rightful place as his one true love. </p><p>Sadly all of this would have to wait if the intruders decided to make any hasty actions, or if the chefs continued to dilly dally on the preparation. </p><p>They always put care into their meals but even still there was a noticeable delay in the time. Lucifer stood at attention waiting for any sign that the food would arrive.</p><p>Distracted by his thoughts he was unaware as his subordinates arrived to serve him.</p><p>Rin stood from his position and greeted every one of them, even sparing a few moments to assist in setting the table. </p><p>It was only when Rin’s tail wrapped around Lucifer’s that he was broken from his daze. “Lucifer are you feeling alright? You are acting off,”</p><p>“I apologize for making you worry, I just have a few things on my mind,”</p><p>“Whatever is bothering you will turn out to be fine. Just take this moment to relax,” Rin purred, departing from Lucifer and returning to his chair. “Besides we can deal with the future in the future.”</p><p>“Of course love,” Lucifer took his seat, across from Rin.</p><p>Then It was just them, and of course the budding humans. But they weren’t important.</p><p>As long as they stayed quiet this would go perfectly. </p><p>All the pieces were in play, he just needed to time the final shot. Then Rin would be his. Well not entirely, and not yet either. They would have to wait till the wedding to secure their bond and claims on each other. Either way by this he would lay grounds of his mark.</p><p>“Lucifer?”</p><p>“Yes, Rin?”</p><p>“Have you ever thought about the stars?”</p><p>“Thought about the stars in what way?”</p><p>Where was he going with this? Rin normally wouldn’t ever encrypt his words or message, so why now would he ask such a bizarre thing?</p><p> </p><p>“They are gods of their measure, flaming balls of fire and gas that can easily bring about cataclysmic destruction. Yet from here they look no bigger than grains of salt. But in size comparison, we are the grains,”</p><p>“They may be large but that doesn't mean they hold more significance,” Lucifer’s fork tapped against his plate as he lingered over his plate, unable to take a bite. “They hold no life and only exist to bind the universe together. That's what makes our sun so great, it supports us, maintains trillions of lives. Without it, we wouldn’t exist,”</p><p>“And without you or Samael, I wouldn’t even exist,”</p><p>“And without you, I wouldn’t have kept this world alive,”</p><p>“Lucifer,”</p><p>“Rin,” He let out a gentle sigh looking across the table at his dearest. “You have made this dull world a place to live. I want to spend every moment I have with you,”</p><p>“Lucifer... Can I ask you a question about something?”</p><p>“Of course, what's on your mind you?”</p><p>“I was wondering if you wanted to… Ya’ know. Maybe want to get married. I know it stupid but-”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“You do want to get married right?”</p><p>Heart skipping a beat, Rin was a bit delayed in response. “Well yes,”  He was stunned, to say the least.</p><p>This was happening, wasn’t it? They were doing this.</p><p>“Well, I can’t think of a better time for this,” Lucifer relented, bringing the case out from his coat. “Rin will you,”</p><p>Rin stood, tail spiraling out of control behind him as his chair fell to the side. “I knew you had something planned,”</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>“Of course it is!”</p><p>Upon his revelation on the state of his chair, Rin shrunk back, carrying a small ounce of sheepish nature. </p><p>Lucifer let his own chair fall back as he stood, rounded the corner of the table to meet Rin’s embrace. The Nephilim caught on diving into the demon king, snatching his affection with a hug and clawed ensnaring hug.</p><p>“I love you Rin,”</p><p>“I love you more~”</p><p>Through his smug expression, Rin felt his chest flutter. Lucifer could only smile as he took in the small expression of the Nephilim. </p><p>“No!” A humanoid shriek cast through the hall rupturing the ethereal moment.</p><p>At the starling scream, Lucifer’s peace of mind shattered. </p><p>His pupils turned to slivers as his mind shredded to a fraction of the normal rationale he carried. </p><p>Primal instinct lashed at him to attack the foolish human. </p><p>The pathetic creature signed his death as soon as he crawled onto his domain.</p><p>“Lucifer,” Rin’s hand came to cup Lucifer’s cheek, drawing the demon’s attention back in. “It’s alright. We are safe, he won’t hurt us,”</p><p>Fracture purrs buried the danger in Lucifer as the touch came to soothe him.</p><p>Once soothed Rin directed his attention to his dearest brother. “Now Yukio, what the hell are you doing here?” His own predatory aptitude rising from the pits of his stomach. </p><p>It would be a lie to say Rin wasn’t more terrifying than Lucifer at that moment. At least the demon king was docile again.</p><p> </p><p>“I came to make sure he wasn’t going to harm you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Cut the crap,” A snarl came from behind Yukio as the proclaimed guard captain revealed her presence. “You were here to harm the commander,”</p><p>“I only came here to protect my brother from the cretin you call your boss,”</p><p>“Your first mistake is underestimating him. If he truly wished Rin any ill intent you would never see any of it. Second of all, it’s commander to you,”</p><p>“I admire your dedication Captain, but I remember telling you and the rest of my guard team that Rin and I would remain undisturbed,” Lucifer buried his head in the crave of Rin’s neck. Using the halfling to steady his own mind before lashing out. “Or am I mistaken?”</p><p>“No commander,”</p><p>“Then why are you here,”</p><p>“Commander, Yukio,”</p><p>“I don’t care if he is here or not. I can defend both Rin and myself with weapons or not. I also find your lack of faith in me rather starling,”</p><p>“Yukio couldn’t you have visited another time? You not only ruined date night but our engagement as well,” Rin’s rage stumbled down into small despair, his voice meandered into a fret. </p><p>“Homare, take Yukio back to his room and retire to your room. I’ll handle the both of you in the morning,” Lucifer brought Rin even closer than before, searching for the comfort Rin so desired. </p><p>The two intruders left with tails between their legs.</p><p>“Why were they even here?” Rin whined, “They shouldn’t have been here,”</p><p>“I know darling. I shall not let this happen again, I have a feeling someone set Yukio up or at least planted the idea of me bringing you harm. My main suspect is Samael,”</p><p>“We should kill him,”</p><p>“As much as I would love his head we can’t kill him. Not only is he integral to the demon hierarchy but framing someone wouldn’t be worth the efforts. Besides, there are far more painful things we can put him through rather than death,”</p><p>“I was only joking, I don’t want him dead… But revenge isn’t off the table,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>